wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Ronan
For Project Element. Using any of this information without the scientist’s approval will hold dire consequences. Proceed with caution. Character by SaltyShaker, code by Puppy. Radooon This is a click-to-open page. __notoc__ DNA: Thermococcus gammatolerans Tardigrade Note, this subject was only intended to have two DNA donors, both microscopic archea. However, a scientist who has now been thrown out accidentally injected domesticated cat genes into the subject’s DNA. SIPPIN ON STRAIGHT CHLORINE Appearance Rn-86 looks almost ghostay in appearance. Due to radon being its element , it seems like the Has has manifested itself in Rn-86 by way of making its cells and atoms constantly shift between solid, liquid, and gas. It always seems to be surrounded by a small ‘cloud’ of its own particles, in a gasesous state. How it’s cells survive this is currently unknown, but it is suggested that they have learned to picked up oxygen from their surroundings when exposed to it, though. Inhaling its cells (and not by itself) leads to convulsions, coughing, and eventual axphixiation. However, it seems to be able to condesnse its form, becoming mostly solid, if not all. It’s coloration is always matched perfectly to its surroundpings, and seems to be involuntary how these changes happen. This makes it practically invisible, with only wisps of dark color. It can control the state of matter in its body, but when not paying attention, it can accidentally shift between states. Especally when offended, it turns into a more gaseous state, but when it is extremel relaxed, it turns liquidy and weirdly ‘melts’. It its solid shape, it looks mostly RainWing, with frills, circular scales, and correct wings shape. It has an odd tuft of fur on the end of its tail, much like cat fur, and it is very soft. It can turn any color, but normally it is completly camoflaged, and it’s general shape is skinny and angular, with long legs and a thin body. Lyrics Lyrics Lyrics Lyrics Behavior Rn-86 is what only can be described as impish. It seems to take delight in sneaking up on others in a gaseous state, then suddenly materializing and scaring the scientist or subject by whispering ‘boo.’ in their ear, then laughing. It also likes to steal objects and the such and simply keep them, or hide them around for others to ‘find’. Oftentimes we will see mysterious objects seemingly floating around, but that is simply Rn-86. It seems to be very..interesting in the way it is quite lazy and not all that focused on escaping. It has shown that it doesn’t mind being in the lab-it is fed, has shelter, etc, etc, etc, so why escape? Due to its phase-shifting ability, we believe it could probably escape through the ventilation, but it doesn’t care at all. Like other Noble experiments, it is intelligent, and can be reasoned with, especially if bribed. Unlike other nobles, it is the opposite of sluggish, almost always moving in general-whether that be tapping its claw, skipping around its cell, or swimming in liquid form. It can be very rude to others, but not in a childish, way, but in insulting language and the such. Anything under other noble gases it barely tolerated conversation, preferring scientists. Which is odd, considering most hate us. Perhaps it is because it knows that we cannot force it to do all that much, and is on a very long leash. Oddly enough, the experiment, when exposed to certain other experiments which it has close relations with, it seems to become very affectionate and catlike. It will purr and rub itself against the experiment, sometimes even kneading on them. It rarely exhibits this behavior, and never to scientists, and rarely to anything under a Noble gas. However it has been shown to exhibit this to a very select few under-nobles. It seems to have a morbid curiosity for Metalloids, for no reason other than because it is amused by their acts sometimes. Once, it found a very sad scientist RainWin, and judging by his colors, reacted compassionately and emotionally. It seems to care for others...at a price. It seems to become very emotionally invested in others. Only a select few, of course, but these creatures are at the top of the list for it, and it seems even self-sacrificing for them. “Everybody in the world knows I’m a little twisted.” Abilities and Disabilites As it can shift between shapes of matter, it is rather impervious to attack. However, if it is cold or warm enough, it cannot change its form from solid and gas. When it is stuck, it is extremely distressed and it‘s normal form is extremely weak and cant change colors. ”This beat is a chemical This beat is a chemical“ History Rn-86 has few history files, but they will be listed here. This is becuase it has had few events that are notable. 5years: Was found stealing extra rations from the kitchens 8years: Caused a fight between it and another subject, it was unharmed, but the other dragon had some small bite marks. 13years: Accidentally hurt a scientist badly after they accidentally breathed some of it in in gas state. Lyrics Lyrics Lyrics Lyrics Trivia -Might be able to legit sound like a dragonet crying to attract attention -HATES being called a cat/kitty/etc -Favorite food is chowder -A bit freaked out by extremely outgoing dragons -Likes to get into small spaces and hang out. Lyrics Lyrics Lyrics (Tip: this part would be great as the lyrics entering into the chorus, or the ones at the end of the song. That’s so then it kind of shows an ending to the page, yet a want to know more ^_~*) All text below are left here for the user who created this character to choose what to do with. Category:Content (SaltyShaker) Category:Characters Category:Non-Binary Category:RainWings Category:Artificially Created